of pickup lines and popsicles
by fishtank
Summary: AU. One thing will always lead to another. Always. —Sasuke/Sakura


**title: **of pickup lines and popsicles.**  
>author: <strong>fishtank.  
><strong>fandom: <strong>naruto.  
><strong>for: <strong>the memory of when england actually had _hot_ summers. and to writing summertime fics when it's nearly christmas, huur. **  
>notes: <strong>unprompted. unedited. a one-sitting write (except when i got up to get lemonade, yum). and not a single fuck was given.

**disclaimer: **i don't own naruto.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, do you wanna lick my popsicle?"

Sakura sent Naruto a withering look, as she chewed down on the final fragment of her ice cream cone. She wasn't going to deny it any time soon, she _loved_ hot days like this — all blue skies and golden sun shafts through the trees — but days like these were the worst, at the same time, in that they offered _so many_ opportunities for Naruto to — well, to say stuff like that.

She peeled her hair off her face, swallowed the cornet, and made a murmured sound that might have been a subtle _'fuck you'_.

Naruto grinned at her, jabbing the half-eaten raspberry ice pop in his friend's direction; it was fun, winding Sakura up, especially when she was already all hot and flustered. "Come on, Sakura-chan, I only asked if you wanted to lick my popsicle!"

"That's not what you mean," Sakura batted his hands away with her own, trying to supress a grin of her own, "And you _know_ it. So stop hitting on me, you idiot."

He puffed out his cheeks, feigning offence.

"Who says I'm hitting on you? That's just egoism, that is," He took a bite of the ice pop. "Anyway, I was only offering. You look hot."

"Again with the subtle flirting," Sakura landed a gentle punch to his arm with a faint chuckle. "Don't act like that around Sasuke-kun, you know he'll make fun of you."

Naruto flailed as the pair turned up the Uchiha household's front path. "Are you saying I can't take 'im, Sakura-chan? Are you saying I'm not _manly_?"

"…no, not at all."

Sasuke answered the door some thirty seconds later, scowling and holding an ice pack to his forehead. He didn't look impressed; which, okay, didn't surprise Sakura, because he _always_ looked unimpressed during the summer, but this was a different kind of unimpressed. It was actually kind of cute, in a way, the way his brow was furrowed in frustration and his lower lip was jutting out in what could have been a pout, if he weren't an Uchiha, because Uchihas don't _pout_. He lowered his ice pack from his face, looked from Naruto to a very sweaty, red-faced Sakura, and promptly dumped the pack down her shirt.

Cute? Yeah, never mind.

"Why the hell," Sakura squealed, fishing the ice pack out from her vest and throwing it at his chest — annoyingly enough, he caught it, "What was that for?"

"You look sweaty," Sasuke deadpanned. "It's gross."

Sakura punched a slightly hysterical Naruto on the arm again (a little more violently before, earning a disgruntled yelp of complaint), and stalked straight towards the kitchen to fix herself a drink.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Naruto, and stepped aside to let his sort-of best friend inside; the pair followed Sakura towards the kitchen. She was stood with the small of her back propped against the edge of the island counter, a glass of lemonade in her hand, looking very angry. And hot. And pretty flustered. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Oh, no," he said. "Help yourself to a drink, I don't mind."

She tossed her hair.

"Thanks, I _will_."

In the corner, Naruto sniggered, not-so subtly pretending to examine the calendar pinned to the corkboard. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Sakura — "

"You dumped an _ice pack_ down my _cleavage_."

"Yes. Yes I did."

Sasuke blinked indifferently, before a crooked grin split across his face, causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"What?"

Scoff.

"I could always put my _pack_ somewhere else."

Naruto looked around, startled. Sakura batted her eyes at an arrogantly smirking Sasuke for a moment, lowering her glass onto the table. She wiped a drop of lemonade off her finger onto her shorts, before looking up at her long-time crush with a blatantly red face.

"I'm just going to pretend that didn't turn me on."

.

.

.

**outro: **aw, poor naru. how come sasuke doesn't get told off for hitting on saku-chan?  
>please review! c:<p> 


End file.
